Private Emotions
by EmbattledCurve
Summary: Sesshomaru's in a midlife crisis, that's if you can call it that! All his supplies of herbal essence have dwindled away. What's a man to do now, especially when his beautiful hair may start having split ends? Just the mere thought causes him palpitations.


Well I've kind of always wondered what goes on in that head of his, so I just decided to do some imaginative research.

Disclaimer: Ahem, well let's see, yes I do happen to own the really hot Sesshomaru, and what's more I plan on retaining him. Did I mention I was delusional?

Chapter 1

Really now I'm beginning to wonder why I'm stuck with this warty toad for a henchman, a man as pretty as myself should not be made to go through this kind of torture. A beautiful being like me should be blessed with a slightly less beautiful henchman.

"Jaken where ever you're hiding your smelly self get here right now!"

The toad just dragged himself out of some really despicably pungent oasis.

"Well" I demanded, "Where is my favourite brand of shampoo?"

Stuttering and shivering the toad managed to croak "I…I….I looked everywhere master, but they were out of stock. But they said they would get carton for you especially in three days."

I tapped my foot in annoyance. This meant that I would have to manage with my last bottle of Clarisol Herbal Essence for another three days. My beautiful hair, it deserves nothing but the best.

"Go and scrub yourself until you smell normal, I'm not going to say clean for that's an over expectation. I'm going to soak in the hot spring and see to it I'm not disturbed."

I strode off, my sensitive nose cannot take another whiff.

Well nothing like a hot spring to soothe the frazzled ends of my beautiful hair. Did I mention I'm beautiful? Infact I'm more than beautiful, I'm sinfully gorgeous. And unlike that hanyou brother of mine, my lovely hair does not have split ends. Really the hair is wasted on him.

So I shed my robes, and let my beautiful self soak in the essence of the spring. Gathering some of the shampoo, I began to lather it up and lovingly proceeded to froth my hair and gently massage my scalp.

That half breed brother of mine has probably not washed his hair since the day he was born.

Speaking of my beautiful hair, I do not like it when other's try to imitate my style. I'm talking about Yue of Cardcaptor Sakura. He does have nice hair, but nothing can compare to the silkiness and soft texture of mine. And how dare he own the same silver shade which is my birth right?

Atleast Hotohori of Fushigi Yugi had the decency to dye his hair black, although he was mimicking my style. Huh………..no sense of individuality.

I'm the most gorgeous of all.

"Rin, stop peeping from behind the bushes, go and sit somewhere else till I finish my bath."

Really that child had no knowledge regarding privacy. Would have to teach her. Good that only my glorious shoulders and sinewous muscles were on display to her naïve eyes. If she had seen anymore, she would have been blinded by my beauty.

So there I was in all my naked glory, when who should happen upon this setting? It's no surprise that Kagura turned up, with yet another pitiful tale about wanting me to destroy Naraku for her. It's all just an elaborate plot to get her hands on my beautiful body. But i'm not going to let her.

I raised a silver eyebrow. "What do you want Kagura. I'm busy."

Ofcourse I know what she wants. That slut has been dying to sink her nails into my gorgeous body ever since she came to know of my existence. Asking me to kill Naraku for her is just an excuse to devour my beautiful sight.

"Can I join you?"

Well, I must say thetart was making most of her talents. One slim thigh was brazenly displayed through the slit in her kimono, not to mention the fact that her breasts were at her most advantageous, her cleavage being thrust right at me.

"I can do with some entertainment. Strip and get in."

As she removed that pathetic excuse for a kimono, I raked her over. Despite what I may be portrayed as in the manga or the anime, I'm a healthy heterosexual.

She whispered seductively, "Can I wash your lovely hair for you?"

I shrank away in pure horror! What, let her touch my pretty hair? There was no wayI was going to let her harm a hair on my lovely head.

I scowled. "It's already washed, don't tell me your thought processes are functioning at a slower pace than usual."

She pouted, and then raising a finger, she stroked my jaw, "You know I will do anything for you."

"Why? Is Naraku engaged otherwise?" What did she think? I would taint my beautiful body with the likes of her?

"Yes, and now let me engage you." Her voice was now becoming painfully whiny.

Well I had some time to spare, so we had some real hot steaming sex and then I got rid off her.

She was beginning to feel too much of my beautiful body.

As I lay back and relaxed, I could not but be acutely aware of how erotically pretty I was.

Well now we atleast knowwhat his priorities are. Leave a review behind and let me know what you think. It's a possible one-shot.


End file.
